As if in a Dream
by mirakururun
Summary: A year after the Starlights' departure from Earth, Usagi finds her thoughts plagued with the memory of Seiya. SeiyaxUsagi but not anti-Mamoru.


As if in a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon.Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Dont sue plz I have no money. Oh and in the event that it may happen, this fic's format may be distorted after being uploaded. So if it seems as it I don't know how to double-space or triple-space some of my sentences...well it was not my intention.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Usagi walked the halls of the 10th district high school as if she were a zombie. The starlights and their princess had returned to Kinmokusei this same day,a year ago.But she remembered the bitter farewell as if it were yesterday.  
  
"Mamoru, take care of Usagi." he had said before departing Earth. Those words spoken as if all he felt for her was friendship. As if he had lost all hope for Usagi's love the second Mamoru returned. She wouldn't admit it at the time. That she loved the obnoxious, egotistical bastard Seiya. Loved him as much if not more than she did Mamoru.   
  
As each month passed, she hoped to hear news of the starlight's return to Earth. Each month she would frantically search genoujin newsites for any mention of the trio. But as she expected, they have yet to return. She spent most of her spare time stargazing, hoping to catch a glimpse of those brightly colored shooting stars. She had become obsessed. The senshi began to notice how wrapped up she became. Mamoru always inquired about her stargazing, but she never revealed enough to satisfy. She began to worry everyone, never telling a soul the reason she stared long and hard at the stars.   
  
  
  
"Usagi," a soothing female voice cooed behind her. Usagi stopped walking and turned around.  
  
  
  
"Mako-chan are you late for class too?" she asked checking her watch.  
  
"No, I was actually coming to look for you."  
  
"Ah, you have study period right now. Lucky!" she tried to be her usual old cheery and carefree self. Makoto humored her attempt with a smile.  
  
"Anyway , Rei wanted me to make sure that you'll come over to the temple tonight for a meeting. We haven't really had much of a chance to discuss senshi topics she you haven't shown up to the past few meetings." Makoto said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I'll be sure to come!" Usagi smiled brightly before skipping past the tall beauty.  
  
***************************  
  
Usagi checked her watch as she ran toward the temple. Detention had lasted longer than she expected. To her surprised Minako wasn't in detention today. She stopped running to catch her breath.  
  
'Even Minako is starting to change.Everything is so different now.' she thought to herself.She began walking slowly across the bridge which lead to Rei's temple. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Luna running up to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Hurry! Everyone is waiting for you!" Luna exclaimed as she sat in front of Usagi's feet.   
  
"Oh, I didn't notice the time." Usagi giggled nervously.Luna shook her head and ran back to the temple. Usagi ran after her.  
  
'Seiya, ever since you left nothing has been the same. Please come back Seiya. I want everything to be as it was before you left me.' she wished to herself as she tried to keep up with Luna.  
  
She finally reached the rice paper doors of the temple and slowly walked to Rei's room, awaiting a firm lecturing.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Usagi stepped back from the doorway. She was scared nearly to death. The five inner senshi and Mamoru were gathered around a small coffee table. On the coffee table was Makoto's famous strawberry shortcake with double the amount of fresh strawberries topped on it.  
  
"I don't understand...what's the occasion?"   
  
"Well Usagi, we all noticed how strange you've been acting this past year. Since finals are over now, we came up with the idea to celebrate and cheer you up a bit." Makoto said as she walked to Usagi then lead her to the table.  
  
"So there's no senshi meeting?" Usagi asked as she sat down on a cushion next to Mamoru.  
  
"Silly Usako, we're here to celebrate." Mamoru said with a warm smile as Rei began to cut the cake.  
  
**************************  
  
Usagi's thoughts about Seiya were forgotten as they gorged on Makoto's delicious shortcake. She had plucked off all the strawberries on her peice and set them aside on a napkin. When everyone had finished their slice of the cake, Mamoru turned to Usagi.  
  
"Usako, I have a gift for you." he said taking her hand.  
  
"What is it Mamo-chan?"   
  
"Well, you know how I'm going to America again.." he started.   
  
'That's right, Mamo-chan is leaving for America soon. Have I been so lost in my thoughts of Seiya that I forgot?' she thought to herself, her eyes glazing over slightly.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru said as he squuezed her hand a little to gain her attention.  
  
"Oh sorry Mamo-chan. I think I may have had too much cake, I'm getting a bit sleepy." she mumbled to herself. Everyone giggled at her behavior. It was definately the old Usagi. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh either.  
  
"Anyway Usako, I want you to come with me to America." he said presenting her with a one way ticket to America. The senshi gasped at Mamoru's proposal. Usagi was speechless.  
  
"Mamo-chan....I..I.." she stammered.  
  
***************************  
  
I'm sorry if that wasn't really good. It's my first SeiyaxUsagi fanfic and its been about 3 years since I've written any type of fanfiction at all. Anyway please read and review, any type of constructive criticism will definately be helpful and appreciated. I'm a bit outdated I guess. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it. 


End file.
